


Not The Way

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [40]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, slip of the tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bones says something he shouldn't have to Jim.





	Not The Way

“Godammit Jim! That’s my husband down there!”

McCoy squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn’t meant to say that.

They had discussed how best to tell Jim.

Spock had advocated calling a meeting with the captain to notify him officially.

McCoy had suggested inviting him for drinks and thus softening the shock.

This certainly wasn’t how they’d decided.

“Bones.”

The surprisingly soft tone made McCoy open his eyes.

“We really need to talk more,” Jim said before grinning. “But after we get your _husband_ back.”

McCoy nodded gratefully, not trusting his voice.

“And for the record,” Jim added. “I already knew.”


End file.
